Breaking A Spirit
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Jack runs away after being falsely accused by his 'Family' of hurting a child. he hides away, but is found by two new friends? will The Guardians see what they have done to their youngest and gain Jack back, or will Jack join his new friends and leave the guardians forever? Jack!Hurt Jack!Angst Guardians!Guilt *possibly love if i feel like it but review for that!* UPDATED!
1. Breaking Jack Frost

First ROTG fanfiction, don't shoot! But I hope you enjoy! Jack!Angst Guardians!Guilt

Jack just sat all snuggled up in his ice cave, yeah you heard him. Ice cold, desolate, and completely sealed off ice cave. His blue hood was pulled up over his head, hiding his face from the nonexistent world. The wind blew by, mourning for the boy and trying to pull him out of the cave and play with him. Jack was not up to that today, and he would possibly never be ready again. He gripped his staff, knuckles going whiter if that was even possible for the winter spirit.

'Look what you did Jack! Do you see this mess?'

'How could you…Jack…I just….I can't…'

A sad shake of the head and a golden tear slipping out of his eye.

'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU BLOODY MISTAKE'

A frozen tear fell down the stoic face, as the winter spirit tried so desperately to contain the ever growing sadness within his soul. He hadn't meant to hurt the kid, he hadn't even meant to start the storm. It had happened because…well the guardians wouldn't even let him explain what he had done or why it had happened. He just curled in tighter on himself, guilt welling up. He really couldn't do anything right. He lifted his frozen hand up into his sight, and growled clenching it into a fist. All these hands could do was hurt and cause more trouble than was necessary. He stuffed his hands into his armpits and hid his face in his knees.

Well, no more of that. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else…because he wasn't going to create anymore snow. If there was no snow….there wouldn't be any trouble. And if there was no Jack Frost…there would be no more disappointment. His eyes started to droop, himself exhausted by tears and guilt. The wind softly wisped around the cave, creating a natural lullaby to sooth the winter spirit into a deep sleep.

Two figures stood at the top of the hill, both large in size but one smaller than the other. Glowing blue eyes gazed at the cave, and both were compelled to inspect it, but decided to wait till the morning. Then they could investigate this new smell…

**Meanwhile at the North Pole…**

North clenched his fists as he sat in his chair, observing his workshop. Or...not really. His mind was a mess with one thought…Jack. His previous anger with the boy had now turned into sadness and guilt. Sure, a bit of anger still remained but now he had realized how harsh his words had been, but he had to make sure that Jack knew the consequences of his actions. The others around him were feeling the same more or less.

Tooth flittered back and forth, looking out the windows in case jack came back. All she wanted to do was sweep the young boy up and assure him that they didn't hate him. While she wanted him to acknowledge what he had done, she felt awful. Her mothering nature was the cause. When she saw jacks face drop in utter despair and guilt she wanted to wrap him up and rock him back and forth. He was just a child, and such a look didn't belong on the face of a child. O she stood vigilant in front of the windows, waiting for her sons return.

Sandy sat on a cloud of sand beside Tooth, his eyes never leaving the skies. He was worried sick. No snow was falling and usually it was wherever Jack Frost left a path. He couldn't get the boys protests and almost tears out of his head. As soon as he returned he was going to give him a big hug and give him the best dreams he could. Sure he had hurt a child, but everyone made mistakes, even the Guardians themselves. He should have remembered that sooner.

Bunnymund was sitting as far away as he could from the workshop, near the entrance to the pole. He was polishing his boomerangs, a deep and angry frown on his face. He kept glancing out to the snow, but always returned to his 'cleaning'. As much as he protested, jack had become his best friend…and what he had done made him feel horrible. He had called his friend a mistake, even when he knew of how little self worth the other had of himself. He was just so overcome with emotion, with that little boy in the hospital, he had taken it out on Jack. He had wanted to go out and run after the kid, but his pride held him back. The irrational part of his mind rationalized that he would come back in time. Then he would talk with him.

All in all the Guardians felt awful. They had cast their youngest one out, the baby of the family. They couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the other was going through now. Hopefully Jack would forgive them all…maybe.

**I'm so sorry if this is bad or OOC. I'm trying really hard to get them all in character. I absolutely love this fandom so I thought I might add to it. Review if you want me to continue on. **


	2. The South Wind Brings Guilt

**Wow….Just WOW! So many reviews on just the first chapter! I'm just…flabbergasted! I'm so glad you all loved it, and I will try hard to continue this! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

"He's so….so young…"

"The youngest of the guardians I would assume."

"Bes he looks so…so tired and sad…"

"His scent reeks of it Freya,"

"Poor thing…"

Gentle voices made their way through Jack's head…but they sounded…comforting. He started to rouse, shaking his shoulders and blinking his eyes, before he looked towards the voices and froze. There in front of him stood two huge wolves. The smaller of the two had pale blue eyes, like the ice over a pond. Her muzzle was formed in a gentle smile and her pure white fur made her look like an angel. The other, bigger wolf, was white as well but had gray rings around his ankles. His eyes were a dark shade of blue like the midnight sky. Whilst his mouth was in a thin line his eyes held compassion and worry.

"Oh dear, we woke him up…" the smaller one, probably Freya spoke.

"Good thing, I was afraid he was going to sleep forever," the other commented, jack remembering the female calling him Bes.

"Who…" Jack shut his mouth and just curled tighter, remembering his vow to stay quiet and cause no other harm.

He curled in tighter on himself and just stared at the wall, hoping the wolves would get offended and leave. But as a warm muzzle brushed against his face, he knew he would have no such luck. Freya circled him before licking her warm tongue across his face. He giggled a bit and allowed a small…almost nonexistent smile to crawl onto his face. Bes grunted in what seemed approval and sat on his haunches to observe the winter spirit.

"So you're Jack frost. An Honor to meet you…" Bes replied, respect in his tone.

Jack blinked, not noticing Freya pushing behind him and laying down, making Jack unconsciously lean back into her fur.

"How did you…why do you say…what?" Jack whispered, everything slightly overwhelming him.

"Young one, every snow creature knows of you. You are a legend and a hero…" Freya chimed, nuzzling the others face like a mother would to her pup.

"Hero…yeah right…" Jack muttered, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Freya sent a concerned look to Bes, whose eyes narrowed in worry and aggravation. Bes moved towards Jack and snuffed into the spirits white hair.

"Do not value yourself so little young one. My mate and I do not give out compliments easily. We are the spirits of the mountain, and we are also held in high regard. We hold a great amount of respect for you…" Bes finished, his serious tone never wavering.

Jack sat there, a bit stunned before giving a feeble nod. Bes snuffed and nudged the boys head with his muzzle before stepping back a bit to lay on the ice caves floor.

"Young one…what has you so upset?" Freya asked gently, her pale blue eyes tracing the tear marks still slightly on his face.

Jack hid his face in his knees, suddenly embarrassed by his debauched state. He heard a rumbling sound before a soft snap of someone's jaws silenced them. Jack kept his head down fro another ten minutes before slowly rising again.

"I'm…." jack sighed and felt his heart wrench in pain. "I'm not fine…I'm hurt…and now my family hates me…which they should…"

Bes's ears immediately perked up at the word family. He knew of whom jack was talking about. The Guardians were known all over the world, and Jack's placement into the fray had spread like wildfire through a dry bush. Bes tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to search for the reason the guardians could ever get angry with their youngest.

"What happened…" Bes growled, but not aimed at jack, but rather the bubbling anger at what was to come.

Jack trembled and curled in on himself tighter. Should he tell them? He had just met them? But for some odd reason they made him feel at peace…calm. He felt himself melting into Freya's body as she curled tighter around the winter sprite. Even Bes's presence, no matter how intimidating and menacing he was appearing to be, radiated comfort and protection. He took a deep shaky breath, and lifted his eyes to meet the older male's deep blue's.

"I…a child was hurt….because of me…because of my stupid storm…I didn't mean to make it…it was never supposed to happen…but it did…and now that boy…the hospital…" tears bubbled up again as the boys body started to tremble.

Freya's motherly instincts were in overdrive as she licked away the tears as fast as they fell. Bes moved over and bumped Jack's face up with his muzzle, making the sorrowful young man stare at him. Grief, guilt, pain, and self hatred filled the spirits young eyes. Emotions too painful and too old for someone of his age.

"How jack…we know that's not the full story…"

Jack started again in surprise…these strangers were letting him tell his side of the story. The Guardians hadn't even let him express his pain and guilt, cutting him off and writing him off as a mistake. He hiccupped a sob, and this time Bes licked his cheek, encouraging him to go on. Jack shivered before he continued. He told the story, hiccupping and tightening his fists painfully. The story lasted for another thirty minutes. When he had finished the other looked tired, worn out, and still in pain. Bes was furious, ears pinned to his head and teeth bared at the story. Freya was the same way, but held back in order to nuzzle Jack's shaking frame.

"Those stupid, incompetent spirits! AND THEY DARE TO CALL THEMSELVES GUARDIANS!" Bes roared, but stopped in regret as Jack flinched at the loud howl.

"Jack…that wasn't your fault…you couldn't have controlled that…even if you had tried…I'm sure even the guardians couldn't have offered any help and succeeded. You did nothing wrong…" Freya soothed, anger burning in her eyes.

"Life happens Jack…all you can do is move on…" Bes said softly, a tone new to him, making his mate smile.

Jack just nodded, not believing it, but the words of comfort were welcome all the same. Bes nodded before going out into the snow and howling. The howl reverberated off the glaciers and echoed, making a strong and fierce melody fill the air. Jack just looked on in confusion before he was picked up by the back of his hoodie and set on his feet. He turned to see Freya's soft eyes gazing at him…in love? No, impossible.

"We'll go have a talk with them Jack…they were wrong…and to hurt such a young and innocent soul will not pass with us here." She licked his cheek and chuckled at the blush that erupted on the spirits snow shaded face. "But you won't be alone, you'll be…" a sudden crash was heard from outside as Bes was tackled to the ground by a smaller white form.

Grumbling and laughter filled the air. Freya just chuckled before nudging Jack towards the entrance.

"You'll be with our son. It's time you had some fun young one, and our son is the one for that…"

**At the North Pole…**

North was working absently on yet again another airplane design when Phil and several other yetis burst into his room, waving their arms in the air and gurgling in fear. North raised a brow, and quickly followed Phil to where he was walking. Soon they reached the entrance of the pole and North stopped abruptly at the sight. Tooth and Sandy were hovering nervously over the scene, where Bunnymund had his boomerangs out and anger in his stance. There at the entrance stood two white wolves, huge in stature, and anger filling their presence. The larger one looked at North and his mouth bared his teeth before setting into a thin line.

"North, call of your teammate before I hurt him. We have news for you and an urgent matter to discuss to you about." Bes growled, head low and eyes angry.

"No way mate! You look ready to rip our heads off!" Bunnymund accused, settling down further into his fighting posture.

"I will too if you do not remove yourself!" this time it was Freya who growled, teeth bared menacingly.

"What do you have to talk to us about?" North asked.

"Jack Frost"

That one name made everyone freeze, and Bunnymund dropped his weapons and bounced to Bes's face.

"Where is he!?" he yelled, anger and worry in his tone, his heart beating rapidly against his chest in an attempt to leap onto the floor.

"You do not get that privilege of knowing that vermin. Not after what you've done, and what you have reduced that boys thinking of himself to!" Freya barked, walking inside the pole and shaking off the excess snow from her fur.

The other guardians stood in shock, before slumping in disappointment. Bunnymund cussed but stepped back, curling his fists in rage and looking to the ground. Tooth fluttered down to the female, hoping to appeal to her.

"Is he ok?" she whispered, earnestly hoping for the best.

Bunnymund waited as well. Hoping to hear that Jack was fine, bouncing back from the insults and acting like his usually annoying self.

"Not at all…" Bes replied, now sitting on the floor and glaring at the members, as Freya joined him by his side. "Did you even let Jack explain why that storm had happened?"

Everyone opened their mouths, but closed them when they realized they had done no such thing. To this Bes growled as he felt the rage growing inside of him, while Freya just sat there with the anger filling her quietly.

"Then you are all idiots! He didn't create the storm, at least not where the boy was." Freya growled, ready to lunge.

Sandy, waited a bit, before braving the wolves and giving a golden sand question mark above his head. Bes scoffed but took a deep breath.

"He was creating snow in lower Canada, they needed it for their winter festival. He was creating snow, but apparently the south wind was not happy with Jack. And as you all know South is grumpy and never thinks of what his actions will cause. So he blew at Jack and his wind swept up all the snow and carried it down. Jack kept trying to keep the snow back, as it was becoming a storm from the wind. He was fighting against the wind, but he couldn't prevent the snow from traveling down to New Hampshire. He was being tossed and slammed into trees and buildings by the south wind. And when he was finally slammed into the ground, New Hampshire was in a state of turmoil from the wind. He tried to calm the storm, and finally ended it an hour later. But the boy was already hurt…" Bes finished, watching the guilt in the guardians.

"So what do you have to say to your accusations now?" Freya asked lowly.

**So how was that? Sorry but I had to get it all out for the plot to move along. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you like this! I have no pairings yet but if you want a certain pairing put it in the reviews, and I'll see if it fits into the story line. **


	3. Arlo Plays Fetch

**I'm….I'm honestly shocked and moved beyond words at the amount of reviews I've received…I'm so thankful and you guys are what keep me writing ;w; . ok so here's the 3****rd**** chapter. For a bit of reference, Bes and Freya are purely made up, and are protectors of the region they're in, where it's basically winter 24/7. They're son is a protector in training and is purely made up as well. He will be playing a very important role soon so pay attention :3 . Thank you again for your amazing support!**

The guardians stood there in shock at the wolf's story…and instantly a mixture of emotions filled them. The wolf's watched in observance as the guardians themselves seem to crumble apart.

North stumbled back into a chair that the yeti's provided and collapsed into his shaking hands. He should have known…Jack couldn't control every weather phenomenon and he knew how much hate the South wind held for the young winter spirit. He frowned and scrubbed his hands through his beard. He had scolded his son for something he hadn't even done. Fat tears rolled down his red cheeks as he lost himself in guilt.

Tooth hovered to the floor, her wings drooping as if water had been poured all over them. Tears rolled down her shocked face, as she didn't move her mouth and eye contact with the snowy background. Her hands shook in shock, and she felt as if the breath had been stolen from her by the south wind himself. She had said so many cruel words, to a mere boy, to her little boy. Sobs silently racked her frame, as she collapsed on the ground in utter anguish.

Sandy just flew up to the rafters to mourn alone. He curled up and shivered in pain. He should have known, he had known jack long enough to know that he would never harm a child if he could help it, and he knew how the south wind was. He had caught Jack numerous times after getting on the south wind by accident only to be thrown off by the violent current. Now look, Jack was lost and broken.

Bunnymund just stared angrily at the ground, fists clenched tighter than ever before. Anger and guilt racked his frame in the form of violent trembles. He should have known, he had let his temper get the best of him yet again and look what happened. His best friend was lost and sorrowful in the snow somewhere. Somewhere he couldn't find him.

"Think about what you've done to the child, and maybe one day you'll find him" voices echoed before the doors to the North Pole opened with a dramatic swing and snow rushed in.

For a moment everyone was blinded and chilled to the bone. But as sudden as the snow had started it had stopped, leaving trails on the floor. The wolf couple was gone, along with their only source to find Jack.

**Back At The Ice Cave~**

"Hey, come on! I thought the spirit of winter loved to have fun!" the teenage wolf pup teased, sloshing around in the snow.

He looked much like his father, with the white fur and gray rings around his ankles. The tips of his ears were tinted gray while his eyes shone a deep cerulean blue. In human years he would be around the age of eighteen or nineteen, a young adult with still a bunch of playfulness in him. Jack watched from leaning against the outside of the cave. He watched in amusement at the pup and even laughed a bit as the other ploughed through the snow.

"I'm fine Arlo…"

Jack really wanted to play, but he feared…he would hurt someone again. So he would just watch others play and enjoy the snow. The pup frowned and ran towards the other and grabbed his staff in between his teeth. Jack tried to regrip it before the wolf pup grabbed it and scampered off. He turned and crouched in a playing position with the staff in his teeth like a stick that was just thrown.

"Arlo…"

"Come and get it Frosty!"

Jack frowned and then walked towards Arlo, only for the other to bounce backwards. Jack just furrowed his brow before giving chase. He chased the wolf back and forth, a smile growing on his face every time Arlo escaped his grasp. He got a hold of the staff once and played a good game of tug of war with the other, before he fell forward with the wolf's pull. The staff was soon forgotten as Arlo tackled the snow spirit to the ground. They wrestled in the snow, Jack washing the wolf's face with snow, and Arlo dragging Jack throw a snow drift by the back of his hood. Minutes passed, hours passed, and soon the crisp winter air was filled with laughter and yells of joy. Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck in an attempt to pull the other to the ground. Well, he tried and that was all that mattered.

"Having fun boys?" a gentle voice asked, laughter like the sound of wind chimes.

Jack froze in the snow and hesitantly looked up at the wolf couple to see them smiling. He stood up and grabbed his staff looking at the ground. But no one could miss the smile on the boys face, even if a bit of fear filled his eyes, it was overruled by laughter twinkling in them. Arlo just laughed and nudged Jack to the ground before running to his parents. Jack chuckled and slowly made his way over, giving the family space.

Bes noticed the distance and rounded on jack before nudging him forward.

"Lets bring you home young one…" Bes said, instantly regretting his choice of words as jacks shoulders slumped and his eyes clouded in worry.

"To our home young one. You'll be staying with us" Freya added, chuckling at her husband who was berating himself.

"R-really?" Jack asked, flabbergasted by these strangers openness.

"yes young one, you'll be living with us from now on," she licked his cheek lovingly, delighting in the childs laughter. "Now come on, we got a ways to go."

Jack nodded and hovered in the air before Arlo tackled him to the ground. Jack just groaned in amusement and aggravation while Bes snuffed and Freya giggled.

"Oh no gloomy boy. You're not flying, I'm going to show you how wolves roll." He laughed getting up off the snow spirit and turning so his back was shown to the boy. "Hop on."

Jack stood up and hesitated before softly gripping the fur. Despite looking bristly and hard from the cold, it was soft and warm. He gently slung himself over the others back and gripped onto the fur, not knowing what to expect. Freya and Bes trotted up beside their son, the older male giving Jack a look of reassurance.

"Hold on tight"

And with that they were off. The snow and the brisk air rushed past Jack's face, making him smile in utter joy as it filled him with something…something that he had been missing for a while.

_Happiness_

**Thank you all again for the reviews. If you have any ideas, questions, comments, concerns, or just want to leave a review because you're just that cool, do it! See y'all at the next update!**


	4. Getting Back To Business

**Thank You so much for the reviews :3! I'm trying to keep up the updates, but school is ending soon, I have finals week, and then I'm heading back home for the holidays. So if my updates stop or seem to slow down it's because of my busy schedule. ENJOY!**

"_So how exactly am I a hero to all winter creatures…besides the obvious of course?"_

_A chuckle_

"_Many of us hid. That's all most of us can do…that's why we have snow. But when you came Jack, slowly we started to thrive."_

"_Then when you went against Pitch, many admired your strength and courage. No one would ever think of trying to take Pitch head on. And when you defeated him with the guardians, the winter creatures celebrated."_

"_No longer was winter just a season for hiding. Winter and snow…it was for fun, it was a chance to show courage, and a chance to show what we were made of. So many winter creatures have thrived and now aren't afraid of what they have to offer. Just like you Jack, they were scared, but now…they live…"_

Jack smiled as the conversation from a few weeks ago tumbled within his mind. Living with the wolves had been…amazing. Just amazing, he felt so much more alive. He had gained his laughter back, and most importantly his joy. Every day he would go out into the mountain the wolves called home, and he and Arlo would play around with the other inhabitants of the region. Sledding, snowball fights, wrestling in the snow, and so much more. Jack realized why he loved being a winter spirit so much, it brought smiles to faces and let laughter fill the air.

Sure, every now and again his mind drifted back to the guardians. But it made his heart tug painfully at the remembrance of his family. Well, old family he should say. The wolves were an amazing family, and Jack now knew how it felt to have parents and an annoying but awesome older brother.

Bes would stand at the top of their home for the first week and watch Jack diligently, never wavering from his post. He always managed to get Jack out of his funks with one long stare. Even though the male seemed aggressive and intimidating, Jack knew otherwise. The older would often take him for midnight walks after a nightmare, a comfortable silence between the two as Bes made sure to always stay within Jacks reach. He told Jack of the history of the mountain, and of his dwindling clan. He always stared at Jack with love and compassion, like he did with Arlo. As if the species difference didn't matter at all.

Freya was the definition of a mother, but not a frantic mother hen like tooth. No, the female always knew when to give Jack his space. But no matter what, she always kissed him on the cheek and hugged him with her body when she knew the boy was hiding something. She would curl around him late at night and tell him tales of spirits way before the time of the guardians and how the beauty of the earth was wild and raw in its prime. She fussed over him of course, giving him and Arlo brushing of their hair with her tongue. She would raise one eyebrow if either of the boys were doing something wrong, making both stop dead in their tracks and hang their heads in embarrassment. She never allowed him to leave without her nuzzling him and telling him and Arlo that she loved them.

Arlo, ok he was weird in a good way. The young adult didn't even hesitate to call the other his brother; plowing him into the snow the minute Bes and Freya had left to go have a talk with the guardians. Arlo was what made him laugh, smile, and on occasions chase him around the mountain till the two were exhausted beyond words. He kept Jack happy, and always reassured him of his worth, while playfully rubbing in that he would never be able to beat him because he was just too awesome. Past the playful nature, Arlo was a force to be reckoned with. He was aggressive and protective, especially when it came to Jack.

He remembered an incident when a resident of the mountain had insulted Jack and had called him powers nothing but a shadow of true power by the earth Arlo without missing a beat had pinned the young animal to the ground teeth bared and hackles raised in warning. He had snapped at the other to never talk to his brother like that least he become the wolf family's next meal. Jack was shocked beyond words but pulled them apart, a smile on his lips. The creature had retreated, leaving Arlo to snuff in anger before knocking Jack to the ground with a swing of his hips. He had cackled and ran, leaving Jack to chase after him.

He smiled at the memories, and swung his staff, letting tiny snowflakes slowly drift down over a group of baby animals. They squealed in delight and chased after the snowflakes, laughing as they landed within the snow. Arlo was chasing around a couple of Arctic Fox kits, who were yelling in delight before hiding behind Jack's legs in hopes of escaping.

"Move Jack," he chuckled, getting down in a crouching position, eyeing the two Kits.

"Um, I'm pretty good actually. You're not going to move me fluffy," Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Arlo's eyebrow twitched at that name. "Don't make me put you in your place Freezer Burn," he growled.

Jack just laughed before swinging his staff to create Ice under Arlo. The Kits ran off to the side to watch the brothers fight. Arlo dodged and tackled Jack to the ground, happily sitting on the other as he squirmed under the wolf's great size.

"Arlo! Get off! Need air!"

"Um….let me think about that….nope…"

Jack groaned and smacked his head into the snow underneath him.

"You boys behaving?"

Both heads shot up to see Freya and Bes walking over. Freya was struggling not to laugh at her two boys, while Bes raised a brow at his boys before shaking his head in amusement. Arlo laughed and got up off Jack before lifting the other up by his hood. Jack brushed off the snow, most of it landing conveniently on Arlo's face. Arlo growled and went to plow into Jack again before a look from his father stopped him. Arlo just grunted and settled for thwapping Jack over the back of his head with his tail.

"Boys, boys, enough," Freya chuckled, her soft smile never wavering. "We have to talk about something very serious here." Her tone now a little sad.

Jack looked at his 'mom' in worry, before gazing at Bes who seemed a bit distracted as a frown settled on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked, a serious expression taking over him now.

"Of course, but Jack…" Freya sighed, a sad smile on her lips. "You need to continue with your job…not just here…"

Arlo stiffened but Jack surprisingly gave a sad smile and a huff. He leaned on his staff and laughed a bit.

"I know…I know…" Jack sighed, "I can't let Arlo and these guys be the only ones to have snow days." He chuckled.

Bes nodded, "But we expect you to come home every night for dinner and to rest. We will not allow you to work yourself to death…" he stated, the sadness in his tone noticeable.

Jack started a little, before smiling wide and nodding.

"Of course, can't let Arlo get fat over here…" he said, poking the others stomach with his staff, and bouncing back as Arlo tried to grip the stick in his teeth like at their first encounter.

"Good," Freya sighed, licking Jack's cheek in a loving manner.

"I'm coming too."

Three heads turned to Arlo, who for once had a serious expression on his face. He stood there, eyes never wavering.

"You don't have to, I don't…" Jack started but Arlo's piercing gaze drilled into him.

"You don't get a say little brother," Arlo said, eyes full of determination and a bit of worry. "I'm not letting him out there alone. What with the guardians there and more importantly the South wind, I'm not letting him do this alone." His gaze then turned to Jack.

The snow spirits head was hung, but not in shame, but rather in shock. He lifted his gaze and gave a small shaky smile to Arlo, trying not to let the tears of overwhelming emotion overtake him. Bes gazed proudly at his oldest son and nodded while Freya nudged jack.

"Then it is settled, tonight we'll pack for you both and get you ready." Freya nodded.

But before anyone else could say a word, an elk came barreling towards them. It stopped mere feet from them and immediately turned its gaze to Jack.

"Mr. Frost! Something crash landed on the lake. It's not moving but it's alive, we think! It's like nothing I've ever seen!"

Jack nodded and immediately lifted in the air and followed the frantic elk back to where the trouble was; Arlo, Freya, and Bes on his heels. When they had reached the clearing, a small group of animals was surrounding the odd object. Jack set himself down and parted the crowd, only for him to gasp and his eyes widen as wide as possible with fear and concern.

"No…not her…"

**Can you guess who crash landed? Anyone that can guess this will get a cookie, and maybe something else if I feel like it. Thank you again, and I'll update soon, probably tonight. I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and I didn't want to bunch everything up into one sequence. **


	5. Another Friend to the Fray

**Thank you all for the reviews…over 70 in just four chapters, I'm overwhelmed and feel so unworthy of all these reviews. But as long as I have people reading this I will continue to update this. Hope you enjoy. It's kind of a filler, before we get to the awesome stuff~!**

"No, no…" Jack muttered as he cradled the tiny, shivering body in his hands.

Baby tooth shook horribly within the snow spirits hands, but managed to squeak in happiness. She had spent all week looking for her friend. She tried to flutter up to his face but couldn't, deciding to just lay on her friends hands, happy to be so close to him yet again. Jack stared in fear as he saw her wings frozen with a light layer of frost. He breathing was quick and uneven, and her body was racked with terrible shivers.

"Jack, who is this?" Freya asked.

Jack gulped, pushing down the concern at the moment to answer his 'mother'.

"Baby-Tooth…she was a helper of Tooth's…and my one friend…" he chocked as he saw the tiny fairy become weaker.

Arlo saw the sadness and distress spreading throughout his brother's body. He may hate the guardians, oh yes, with a burning passion. But this fairy…from what Jack had said, had provided comfort and friendship to the boy when he was alone and scared. Arlo trotted up to Jack and nudged him.

"Well stop moping Freezer Burn, let's get her warmed up." Arlo said, smiling in hopes of lifting the others mood.

Jack immediately nodded and jumped on Arlo's back, gently setting Baby-tooth in Arlo's fur, cupping his hands over her to prevent the wind from blowing her away. Bes and Freya both sent one another worried looks. For their son and the fairy in danger, they trotted towards the cave to prepare a warm place for the fairy to rest. Arlo snuffed and began his run to the cave, careful to not buck Jack of his back, along with his little friend.

'Be okay baby-tooth…be okay…'

Back At The Pole…

Everything for once…was eerily quiet. No frost covered railings, no elf bowling with snowballs, and no laughter radiating through the workshop at another prank pulled. The yeti's noticed but most didn't care except for Phil. The one yeti was lumbering around, a scowl on his face. No jack frost, no boy to mess up his routine, no boy to chase around the workshop, no boy to steal his cookies. Oh he missed it, the boy had become a fixture in his life, and now…it was empty. The boy was never a nuisance…maybe at first, but after he gave Phil hope…and joy. The Yeti found himself actually having fun instead of working 24/7. So he huffed and was ready to get back to work before blur of green knocked him down.

"Rawra gaba!" he groaned in pain before heaving himself up.

The tooth fairy was flittering back and forth in anxiety, true fear on her face.

"Has any seen baby tooth? She was at the palace and then vroom, gone! Oh dear, oh dear!" she zipped off to another section of the workshop.

Phil stood there slightly confused before lumbering off again. He was going Elf bowling, if only for the nostalgia.

Back with the Wolves

Jack sat by the fire watching as Baby-tooth snuggled into his jacket by the fire, swooning in comfort and in the smell of Jack in the jacket. Arlo and Bes raised a brow at this while Freya just chuckled.

"She seems very attached to you Jack,"

Jack just nodded with a smile, pushing Arlo's face away from the fairy in case she woke up in a rush.

"We've been friends ever since I saved her from Pitch…she was always by my side…and always let me explain…" he ended in a whisper, looking down.

Bes's ears went back at that but one look from his mate stopped him from his justified rant. He just snuffed and slid to the ground. Arlo just kept his eyes trained to Jack and the fairy. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but knew it was just the worry for Jack…and if this fairy broke his heart again. Suddenly a rustling came from the jacket and all four looked down to see the little fairy coming around.

(Baby-Tooth's POV)

I woke up, warm. I blinked a bit, only remembering bits and pieces. I had flown to mother to report of the teeth I collected, when I overheard their conversation. Of Jack, of the argument, and of his disappearance. I was so mad with Mother, tears welling in my eyes. My best friend was gone and it was all the guardians fault. I had immediately shot out and went to find my friend. I searched in all his usual spots for a few days, before braving the winter regions, my second day in I was so cold and blacked out. I remember Jack's voice…his touch….but it must have been a dream right I mean-

"Baby-Tooth, you're ok," a voice sighed in relief.

(Normal POV)

The fairy flung herself at Jack and grabbed onto his nose like there was no tomorrow and snuggled the death out of it. Arlo couldn't hold in his laughter at the sight. As he chuckled, Freya and Bes watched in happiness as the fairy buzzed around Jack. She hugged him and checked him over in frantic motions. She saw the wolves an instantly froze. She got in a protective stance in front of Jack, tiny fists raised in the air and she squeaked what was to be assumed a battle cry and warning. Arlo just laughed harder at the small beings 'intimidating' stance.

"Oh this is so priceless muahahaha!"

Baby tooth's feathers ruffled in embarrassment and frustration and went for the other, before a hand gentle gripped her, holding her back. That didn't stop her from swinging her arms, showing the wolf exactly what she wanted to do to him, only causing Arlo to laugh harder. Bes sighed and sent his son a glare, but it worked to no avail. But his mothers short bark and look did the trick and he quieted down. Jack chuckled at his brother's dilemma before bringing Baby-Tooth to his face.

"I'm alright Baby-Tooth…they're ok…they've been taking care of me…Baby-Tooth, meet Freya, Bes, and Arlo." He said in a gentle and sincere tone.

Baby tooth waited, letting it all soak in before nodding. She smiled and fluttered out of his now open palm and laid a kiss on his nose. She fluttered unsure to the wolves. Bowing to Bes and Freya and giving them a hug on their noses in thanks for keeping the young spirit safe. She flew to Arlo, her feathers bristling before turning in a huff, 'accidently' hitting the wolf's nose with her back feathers. Jack just chuckled before popping his sweatshirt back on, Baby tooth immediately ducking in his hood.

"Stupid little hummingbird…" Arlo mumbled, before getting up and stretching. "Come on Jack, we need to go."

Jack opened his mouth to ask, but shut it realizing what he had to do. He had to get back to delivering winter and joy. He nodded but didn't get up, a little spot inside him worrying about what would happen. Would he bump into the guardians? Would they yell at him again? What about the south wind? He shivered at the thought of the grumpy old wind. He looked up and saw Baby-Tooth and Arlo looking at him in worry. Freya and Bes sighed off to the side, knowing the others reluctance.

"Go on Jack, Arlo will make sure you're safe…" Freya smiled at her youngest.

"I don't need any protection!" Jack answered immediately, pouting.

"Sure you don't freezer burn," Arlo chuckled, snapping at the boy's hair making him yell out in protest.

"Go with Arlo, and Jack…" Bes paused, "You don't have to worry about the south wind anymore ok?"

Jack was going to question Bes on that before Arlo grabbed his hoodie and dragged him to his feet. Baby-Tooth immediately snuggled herself into Jack's hoodie top. Jack hesitated before sighing and walking towards the entrance.

"Uh-uh! On my back!"

"No way fluffy, you bucked me off yesterday!"

"You pulled my fur you twip!"

"You were going over a cliff you weanling!"

"You don't know how to have fun!"

"I am the spirit of Fun, I know it better than you you overgrown cotton ball"

Freya and Bes chuckled as they watched their boys argue, all the while walking out of the cave. Jack had hopped onto Arlo to 'spite' him, and they had run off. Their arguing only vanished a while after their forms disappeared into the snowy background. Freya felt her heart drop at the feeling of the empty nest, but Bes nudged her and gave a lick to her cheek.

"They'll be fine…"

"Of course," Freya smiled, but it turned serious before turning to her mate. "What did you mean about Jack not having to worry about the south wind anymore?"

Bes stayed quiet and just turned to the entrance of the cave, gazing out with hardness in his eyes. Silence reigned between the two, as Bes turned his head upwards to the sky, glaring with all his might.

"Just what I said Freya…"

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm crying and do happy! So I have a question for all of you guys, if you could just add them to your reviews! It'll help a lot with the story's development. **

**Should I personify the North and South wind into humans or keep them as winds? (It'll only last for one chapter)**

**Who should Jack, Arlo, and Baby-tooth run into first? (in terms of guardians)**

**Who should face the South wind? Guardians, wolves, or combination by accident?**

**Thanks so much! I'll try and update faster! Please keep reading!**


	6. Predator Meets Prey

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it you guys really helped me with the reviews in answering my questions. Enjoy the show!**

"Arlo!" Jack yelled as he searched around the rooftops for his brother, huffing in aggravation as the wolf seemed to elude him

They were currently in the city of Boston, spreading snow to city and adding to the spirit of the winter season. The city looked absolutely beautiful covered in a light blanket of snow. The lights shining through with various colors, illuminating the faces of couples and families walking by. He had finished frosting over the railings and the bay at the edges, but Arlo was gone. Baby Tooth had gone back to the Tooth palace, with a steel vow never to tell the Guardians where he was. He had hugged her goodbye (well hug as much as he could with the fairy being only two inches big), while she had poked Arlo in the forehead before quickly hugging him as a thank you for taking care of Jack. As she flew away, Jack felt a bit of sadness enter him as his friend disappeared. The sadness dissipated quickly as several snowballs had hit him square in the back of the head. For about an hour he and Arlo fought in the snow, decorating the trees and plants along the way. But after a huge snowball had knocked him into a bush, Arlo was nowhere in sight.

'Stupid wolf is probably playing in a snowdrift,' Jack thought with a smirk, as he let the north wind carry him to the ground.

Ever since the incident, Jack relied on the north wind primarily. The older wind didn't mind, having become very close to the boy over the 300 years. The boy never commanded him to do anything. He asked and inquired of the wind many times. The wind always answered. He had seen the boys pain of his loneliness over the years, but he always tried to stay smiling and happy about it. But the North Wind could see the spirits heart break every time a child walked through him, every time Manny ignored him, and every time the Guardians shooed him off. So he helped the boy in any way that he could, and found that his life was for the better with the boy around.

'_Lost your brother did we little snowflake?'_ The North wind teased, laughing as the winter spirit flustered at the old nickname.

"He gets lost on his own North, have you seen him anywhere?" Jack inquired, smiling as the North wind ruffled around him in a comforting breeze.

'_I'm afraid not, last time I saw the young pup he was chasing a squirrel,' _

Jack had to laugh at that. Majestic spirit or not, the teenage wolf couldn't pass up a good chase. The North wind chuckled silently as he saw the boys smile grow wider. But his thoughts and worries still plagued him. He did not want this young spirit getting hurt.

'_Jackson,'_

Jack turned and listened seriously to the North wind, knowing the other wasn't fooling around when he used his full name.

'_I will be gone for a few days, just out of reach. East and West are available and I made them promise to behave,'_ North replied.

Jack chuckled. "East and West are always behaved…ok that's a lie but that's what's so fun about them. That is until West starts a panic attack and goes mother hen on everyone. But should I be worried as to why you're going to be out of reach for a few days?" Jack inquired, sending the wind a look…into where he assumed the wind would be staring at him.

'_Do not fret young one, just business.'_

Jack nodded before saluting and letting The West Wind take him down the streets in an attempt to find his brother. North just sighed before heading out to his destination.

"Arlo, come on! I know you like the east coast and all but we have other places to freeze over!" Jack yelled out as he slid on various ice paths looking for the teenage wolf.

He stopped when he heard a menacing growl and looked around. He couldn't see the wolf anywhere in sight, but continued to follow the growling sound. When he stumbled upon Arlo, he wished he hadn't.

"Dang It…"

**Up In The Atmosphere….**

South lay lazily up in the clouds, a smile crossing his worn face. The air was frigidly cold and bitter, just the way he liked it. He looked over as another presence made itself appear. He sneered as he found it was his 'old pal' the North Wind. North Wind just glared at the other, crossing his wispy arms in an angry manner. His gray eyes were tinted with blue, and so transparent you could see through him to the next cloud. He wore robes like all the other winds but they were wispy and faded out as they reached his ankles. The North wind was the oldest of them all, and the wisest.

"Great, just peachy. North Wind is here to lecture me again…" South trailed as he rolled to face away from the other.

North glared at the wind, younger than himself and still full of arrogance. South wore robes like the others, but were a darker gray and faded out long after his ankles. The others eyes were translucent gray, dark and stormy and barely see through. He was acting like a child, and North Wind was here to remedy it.

"You have done a great wrong South and you know it,"

"Preach to the choir cause I'm not listening…" South sulked, whispering up a little whirlwind before a whip of wind destroyed it.

"You will listen or so help me South, I'll confine you like I did 200 years ago."

To this South flinched and remained quiet, finally realizing how serious North Wind was. He turned and watched the man with unblinking eyes.

"Why would you cause such a blizzard? You know Jack Frost is the spirit of winter and snow. You leave things like that to him. We ASSIST him in spreading the winter weather, we do not take control of it." North lectured, his form wavering slightly before he reigned in his anger.

"Well Jack Frost shouldn't! He's an irresponsible brat that thinks he can control us! Well if he believes that then he has another thing coming!" South screamed, turning into a wave of wind before turning back with a frustrated scowl.

"You are letting your pride blind you again South. Jack Frost has never commanded us, but you are too blinded by your own selfish desires. By hurting Jack Frost you have gained many enemies. I cannot protect you from them and…"

"LET THEM COME!" South interrupted, a smirk crawling onto his face. "I'll show those spirits and Guardians why the South wind is feared! And stay out of my way or you'll end up like Jack Frost!"

And with that South erupted into a current of wind and flew away as fast as he could. North rubbed his head, sending off mini wind gusts before turning back into his natural form.

'_I warned him, but if he doesn't listen, this may be a good lesson for him'_ North thought as he leisurely followed South at a distance, not ready to let the other be on his own to cause another mishap.

**Back With Jack and Arlo…**

Jack Froze at the sight in front of him, grip unconsciously tightening on his staff. Arlo stood erect in a defensive position, hackles raised and teeth bared. In front of him stood Bunnymund who was also in a defensive position with his boomerangs poised to fight. Sandy stood back a bit in worry and confusion as his head swung between the two animals about ready to enter a death match. But when Jack came into view Sandy immediately perked up, alerting Bunny of another presence. Bunny looked up and stood in shock at Jack standing right there. He was not expecting this when he came out here for his daily search for the young spirit. But it was a good outcome. He got up slightly from his defensive position and jerked his head to the wolf.

"Would you mind callin' off the beast mate?" Bunny asked, forcing laughter in hopes of getting on Jack's good side.

Jack just stood there, frozen before he approached Arlo and laid a hand on his neck. Arlo jerked the hand off him, and still keeping his defense up, used his body to push the winter spirit further away from the two present guardians.

"Keep your distance Guardians least I rip out your necks in self-defense," Arlo growled, his normally blue eyes shifting to red every now and again.

Sandy panicked and grabbed his neck at the wolf's threat, while Bunnymund's ears lowered in anger.

"I dare you mate, I can take you out with one paw tied behind my back!" he spat, eyes narrowing.

Arlo looked ready to lunge before Jack pressed himself into the wolf's side, gripping his fur. Arlo relaxed, realizing that this was…nerve wracking to Jack. Having his old family come back after yelling at him with hurtful words and false accusations, the wolf was surprised the other hadn't gone into shock.

"I won't waste my time on you, come on Jack. Onto the rest of the east coast," Arlo began before the sandman started rapidly firing off images, too quick for anyone to understand.

"Calm down Sandy, calm down….Jack…we need to talk," Bunny replied regretfully, feeling the guilt from weeks ago increase tenfold.

Jack just stared at them from underneath his bangs, trying to ward off the anger that had developed after the sadness and fear.

"Mate…we're sorry…those wolves came and told us everything…we didn't know…" Bunny tried to explain before Jack cut him off.

"You wouldn't let me explain…"

It was only a whisper, but it hit Sandy and Bunny like a bag of bricks in the chest. They had no comeback for that, and only had themselves to blame.

"We know mate…..we know" Bunny sighed, lowering his hands.

Sandy frowned before moving his hands to form the words 'I'm Sorry,' and soon after 'We all are…'

Jack just looked at the words and at the two with uncertainty. Arlo pressed himself further against Jack's side, his eyes never leaving the other two.

"…I don't…I don't hate you…I'm mad and I'm hurt…but…I don't hate you guys"

Bunny and Sandy perked up, excited by this news before Jacks face quickly turned from unsure to serious.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you all…" he murmured, turning away. "….yet that is…"

Bunny gulped, but nodded to the phrase. He was missing his best friend and would have loved if Jack had forgiven them all then and there, and returned home with them that night. But that ending was only for children's stories and cliché novels. This was all they were getting for the moment. Sandy nodded, accepting this fact and just hovering closer to the ground, not having the energy or spirit to go higher after this.

Arlo examined the two and could see the pure guilt filling them up. But they had hurt his brother, badly. They deserved to stew in their own mistakes for a while. He was proud of the young teenager for not dwelling on the hate. He lifted his head and gripped the others hoodie, bringing it down over the others eyes. Jack chuckled in amusement, breaking the two guardians hearts further, before staring at Arlo with thankful eyes. He turned to the other two and shuffled his feet.

"I got to go…" he had no other words to say as he jumped on Arlo's back and they started to run off into the distance.

Bunny had no clue as to what propelled him to follow the two winter spirits, but he only got in five strides before a thick veil of white obstructed his and Sandy's view of the two. By the time it was gone, so were the pair of brothers. Sandy gave a silent sigh while Bunny ran a paw through his fur.

"Gotta tell North and Tooth about this don't we you gumby?"

Sandy nodded

"Bloody hell…"

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry for the late update, tons of finals, papers, and plane tickets. 1. Idk about the winds ages but its my story so there 2. I know baby tooth isn't the "real" daughter of tooth, and none of her helpers are either, but after a millennium or two of working with them THEY ARE family so deal with it :3 3. I hope you all are enjoying this, please review and tell me what you think, till next chapter!**


	7. A Challenger Appears

**Here's the Next chapter! Sorry for the wait! I've had a lot of stuff going on, and a problem or two that I've had to deal with 24/7 but now im free and probably the last update until I get home on the 16****th**** at 1 am! So enjoy and review! **

"You are a piece of work you know that?" Jack smirked in humor, walking beside Arlo who was growling at the bump on his head courtesy of the nearby winter spirit.

"Not my fault you can't tell those pansy's off!" Arlo snapped, not liking this conversation already.

Jack just gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, turning on his back to hover by Arlo. He looked up at the moon with a peaceful expression, but thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a minute. It had been a little less than a month since his run in with Bunny and Sandy. Looking back, he could feel the anger in him, but now…he just wanted understanding.

Were they really sorry? Bunny's words and expression had made an impression on Jack, as well as Sandy's. He had spotted Tooth and North on accident a few times he wandered off from Arlo. They seemed…depressed was the nicest way to say it. Tooth wasn't smiling when she directed her fairies, and she rarely babbled on about the teeth, usually uttering a few "good" and the rare nowadays "perfect". He had gone to the North Pole to stir up some snow and spotted North in his workshop. The jolly old man would usually be smiling and shouting as he created some new toys, playing with them as they were finished. But Jack just saw him turning a toy train in his hands, his big blue eyes no longer holding the amount of wonder they used to.

Jack frowned at that and sighed, the talk with his 'parents' had been helpful yet not. Arlo definitely hadn't been any help, hence the forming bump on his head.

FLASHBACK

After he explained the Guardians states and how he felt, utterly sad and anxious about his…friends predicament. He didn't know if he could call them friends quite so soon, but what he had said before was true. He didn't hate them, and by now he had forgiven them for the most part. Everyone made mistakes, he of all people knew that the most. Three hundred years was a breeding ground for mistakes when you were alone and figuring out your powers…which were quite deadly in the hands of an inexperienced teenager, immortal or not.

Arlo grumbled in the corner, being sent there by Bes so he wouldn't blow up with the topic of the conversation. Freya looked pleased as Jack finished his speech, while Bes as always remained stoic and unmoving, but Jack could see the inner conflict in his fathers eyes.

"That's a very mature approach to it Jack," Freya spoke softly, nodding to his explanation. "But we cannot make the decision for you. I think…I think that you have to do what you think is right…" Freya trailed, a bit of worry entering her eyes.

Jack nodded a bit, warmth filling him before turning to Bes. The other had turned his head to gaze outside. Jack waited patiently, something he had to learn with the older wolf. Bes took a deep breath and sighed before looking Jack in the eye.

"I'm still not happy with them…but Freya is right. You should do what's right…and personally Jack." Bes paused as if what he was going to say next was hurting him from the inside out. "I think they need you…"

With that Arlo had jumped up and stalked over to the others, eyes flaming with rage and…worry.

"I'm not going to let those idiots take advantage of him again Dad!" Arlo growled. "Those emotions, those words, ALL FAKE!"

Jake blinked as Arlo and Bes started in on the verbal argument, the tension rising. He looked over to Freya, who by now would have snapped her jaws and demanded peace, but her gaze was worried and unfocused as they pretended to gaze out into the snow. Jack's brow furrowed in concentration and confusion. Then it hit him, and he let a small chuckle escape his lips, shocking the wolves out of their states of mind, and then it turned to full blown laughter from the winter spirit.

"You t-think I'm going to l-leave you when I-I go back!" he laughed as if it were the funniest thing on earth.

Freya blushed, while Bes just hung his head in the direction of the mouth of the cave. Arlo was the only one who bristled up and went over to swat the back of Jack's head with his tail before snorting. His eyes still held anger and protectiveness, and Jack had to chuckle again at that as he leaned against his staff.

"I'm not going to leave. You'll always be my family…" a warm and embarrassed smile covered his face at the truthfulness of that statement.

Arlo just growled, anger filling him again.

"When you go back to those Guardians they'll become you're family and you'll forget all about u—OWW! FREEZER BURN TRY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Arlo snapped, a bump now forming on his head.

Jack just retracted his staff, mockingly blowing off the tip of any wolf hair that had come along for the ride after impact.

"They may become my family again, but you'll always be MY family. You took me in, no questions asked, cared for me, made me smile, and are honest with me. I will never ever forget you guys or the love you bring…" Jack then ducked his head, cheeks burning purple as he realized how sappy he had been, but nevertheless it was true.

Freya stood up and walked over to the young boy wrapping herself around him in a tight hug, a huge and bright smile on her face. Bes also stalked over giving Jack a good lick on the cheek before nuzzling his face.

"Our little snowflake…you've grown so much…" Freya whispered, cuddling her youngest.

"We'll always be here for you…no matter your decision…" Bes spoke, a faint smile appearing on his muzzle.

Arlo just sat dejected, before Jack walked over, and taking a chance, engulfed the older in a tight hug. Arlo hesitated for just a second before hugging his brother back. Then he grabbed the other by the hood and threw him into a snow pile directly infront of their cave. Jack rose from the pile, snow on his head, nose, and shoulders.

"Do you have to ruin every moment!" he yelled, but a smirk was on his face.

"Yep, pretty much," he teased, sticking his tongue out.

The cave erupted in laughter as the two boys wrestled eachother out into the snow, drenching themselves in fun.

END FLASHBACK.

Jack smiled as he thought back to that moment before he bumped into Arlo, who had stopped and was now swiveling his ears and eyes focused on something seemingly far away. Suddenly his ears lowered and he let out a sound that was a mixture between a growl and a moan.

"You'll have to finish up on your own freezer burn. Some trouble at the mountain. Nothing big, but apparently the old man needs me for a negotiation…" Arlo groaned, while Jack just chuckled in the air.

"Got it, go kill 'em fluffy" jack laughed, narrowly dodging a set of teeth.

The older rolled his eyes good naturedly before disappearing in a flurry of snow, leaving only paw prints on the sidewalk. Jack just smirked before he flew to the sky, his sights set on the mountain range before him. They needed snow, looking barren and desolate like the Sahara desert.

'That won't do,' he smirked at the thought before racing to the mountain, not even noticing the slight tilt in the breeze, something that usually wasn't there.

He spent the better part of the night covering the mountain in a shining blanket of snow. Soft enough for kids to play in, firm parts for the skiers to enjoy themselves, but not enough to start a deadly avalanche. As he finished up his job, he felt the wind on his back. He smiled, ready to compliment the wind, before a huge gust of air suddenly swept him up in several loops, and then smashing him against a huge oak tree. He fell face down in the snow, holding his middle where he was sure he cracked a few ribs. Taking a few deep breaths he looked up, a scowl immediately on his face.

"South," he chocked, talking still hurting his aching ribs.

"Oh great, the Guardian Jack Frost is finally talking to me again!" South replied, his form slowly becoming visible, his translucent eyes filling with Rage.

'What is he…' Jack never got to finish his thought as he was again pulled up and smashed against the tree, the wind holding him painfully against the rough bark.

"You are going to love this…" South replied, his tone angry and pleased with himself.

Jack blinked against the pain, before shadows fell over him and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

'This is not good…'

**Sorry this is so short but I'm flying home this week so that means packing, reorganizing school stuff, applying for more classes, getting my plane ticket set up, cleaning my dorm to be spotless, etc etc etc.. **


	8. We Stick Together

**Heres the Next chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy, and at the end, there is an apology. I'd like to apologize about my behavior. But please enjoy, and send suggestions for the next chapter please! I'll be starting it tonight. And a shout-out to my Beta Reader RY0ung !**

Jack sneered as Pitch circled him, an evil smile on his face. He should have known Pitch was behind this; the South wind's presence was littered with darkness and hatred. South was irritable and rude, but he wasn't evil. Pitch just chuckled as Jack grunted at being pushed further into the rough bark.

"Oh poor Jack Frost, all alone… no one to save you. Just like when you were first chosen…" Pitch chuckled, letting his clawed fingers run through the bark and tree, tainting it a sickening black. "I'll let you reconsider my offer. Join me and the South wind Jack. We can be…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT BRAT ON OUR TEAM!" South yelled, blackness tainting his stream of wind.

"SILENCE!" Soon nightmare sand surrounded the wind's astral form, making him quiver in fear and anger. "You are merely my puppet. I make the decisions."

Jack gritted his teeth. No one should control the winds. They were free spirits, but apparently Pitch didn't recognize that.

"No one can control the wind Pitch, or are you that delusional to believe that?" Jack mocked, only to be cut off by a dark hand gripping his throat, blocking the precious air flow.

"Watch your tongue boy. Now are you going to join me or not?"

"Never!" Jack smirked, trying to keep up his happy-go-lucky façade.

"So sad. Then I'll just have to eliminate you." Pitch laughed at Jacks fear, sickeningly rubbing a finger down the other's face. "Not for a long time though. I want to enjoy your pain. Then maybe… you'll reconsider…"

Pitch smiled wickedly and his hand caressed down to the winter spirit's wrist, rubbing his fingers over the joint. Then with a quick flick, Pitch snapped his wrist, the break echoing throughout the trees along with young boy's heart wrenching screams. Oh how lovely the sound of pain was to Pitch's ears. Jack tried to hold back the tears as the red hot pain flew through his body. He felt the bone piercing his skin, and the skin ripping and the blood pooling to the site. He felt Pitch chuckle and slither his hand up the boy's arm. Jack's breath quickened in fear, praying within his heart that the wrist would be the only thing broken by the end of it.

"Someone… help…"

**At The Mountain…**  
Freya's ears pricked, worry filling her chest as the air around her stopped in tension. Bes looked at his mate in concern, her eyes unfocused and looking to the sky. He circled her and listened to the wind, regretting it very quickly. Something was in the air, something deadly and evil. He looked to the sky, worry filling him by the second as he couldn't place the source of his trouble. Suddenly a low yell filled the air, and both turned to their son whose expression was wrought with anger.

"Arlo, what's - " but she stopped as a yell of pure agony filled their ears.

"Someone touched my brother, and they're going to pay!" Arlo cried, anger filling his voice, his form growing bigger and bigger with rage, his blue eyes turning blood red.

His parents followed suit, the worry for their youngest filling their soul. They promised to protect him no matter what, and now someone was torturing their child. They would not stand for that and whoever had decided to go against the protectors of the mountain was sorely mistaken. As they grew to their original forms, the ground began to shake, the mountain presenting its guardians' anger with the world which held their boy at its mercy. In a swirl of angry snow, they disappeared into the blizzard, their one objective in mind: get to Jack.

**At the Pole…**  
Everyone was gathered yet again to discuss how to apologize even more to Jack. They had taken up this routine over the next few months, desperate to gain back the trust of their youngest. They had been discussing the possibilities of talking to the impulsive winter spirit when a Yeti came in waving his arms frantically and immense worry in his eyes as he tried to push North into the globe room.

"Phil, what is the matter! Can you not see we are busy?" North yelled, his thoughts of Jack overruling his view on reality.

Phil glared at the man before stomping his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs. The other Guardians winced in shock at the usually calm Yeti's attitude. Bunnymund's eyes narrowed slightly before sighing and reluctantly following the screaming Yeti into the globe room.

All the lights were on, glittering in belief and childhood innocence. Next to it was a map that kept track of the guardians and various spirits locations. The Guardian's lights were bright blue, while the other spirits were a light green. Deadly spirits and those gone down the darker path were dark red. They looked at the map and everything seemed to be in order, except one set of lights. There was one blue light, surrounded by a dark red light, slowly circling him. The blue light was getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. They stared at it, confused and concerned before realization struck them like an arrow to the chest.

"That's Jack's light…" Tooth whispered, her form shaking as the truth set in.

"No," North murmured as he and Sandy leaned in, hands on the map as if they could rip Jack right out and save him.

"Pitch is there too," Bunny growled, rage filling every pore of his body at the thought of the nightmare spirit with their friend. "That's it! Enough waiting around!"

Bunny ran out of the room before anyone could protest. Not that anyone was going to, Tooth and Sandy had already flown through the window into the night sky, and North was in his sleigh. They flew as fast as they could, desperate to save the one they had forgotten about for too long. As they raged on, they didn't notice a burst of air pass them, heat in its wake.

**Back with Jack…**  
Jack let the tears trail down his face as the burning white agony coursed through his every vein. Bruises littered every available surface of his body, along with broken ribs and ripped skin under his sweater. His left wrist was broken, his nose as well, his ear was bleeding from a hard cuff to the head, and his right ankle was shattered. Worst of all, his staff lay at his feet, broken into many pieces from Pitch's hands himself. He had tried to hold back, but his throat was raw from the screaming and his eyes and face hurt from the continuous tears that ran down it from the pain engulfing his literal soul.

"What a lovely sight: the great Jack Frost, breaking down right in front of me. I am so honored," Pitch crooned.  
The South wind just cackled, his eyes growing blacker by the second. Jack couldn't look up at them, believing himself truly broken. How could he face anyone after this? His family, the guardians? More tears streamed down his face at the mere thought. He flinched as Pitch's cold grip grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the dark spirit.

"And now I'm going to kill you," he cackled with delight.

Jack shivered, and whimpered in fear, shutting his eyes as he waited for the blow. But before the finishing blow to his chest came, two war cries filled the air and Pitch was thrown back. Through the tears Jack blinked, fear and confusion killing him. The forms were still fuzzy as they approached him, but he smiled in recognition, whispering in a raw voice, "Bunny… Arlo… You came."

**Thank you all for reading. I'd like to apologize for my 'authors rant' in my latest chapter. I should not have typed that, it was childish and angry and out of place. I won't give you my sob story as to why…but long story short I've been a push over most of my life, always letting people tell me what to do, laughing off hurtful insults, and never telling what was happening. Only now am I dealing with it, and when I got all those messages it brought back some memories, one in particular. No one that has reviewed so far, no one, but a random fanfiction author and it was hurtful. But my actions were even more hurtful and childish. I apologize and to anyone I offended, and that one reviewer that has decided to stop reading this due to my rant, I apologize deeply. I retract that statement. Thank you to all who have continued to read, it makes me proud to be a writer.**


	9. When The Bough Breaks

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for the long wait. Family, Friends, and some problems I had to help with came in the way during break and I couldn't really type or get on. My first vacation home was amazing and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my family and one family member need me in particular. So I'm sorry, and now that I'm back at school I'm stuck between majors., one I would love to do, and one that I would like to do and would be best if I were to have a family. SO HERE IT IS! Thank you to those who have continued to follow this and keep track. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. But you will see this finished by today or tomorrow I promise! UNBETA VERSION**

Jack felt himself slump as South suddenly was gone in a flash. His body screamed in pain and terror as his body made a one way crash to the floor. Instead of pain, he was surrounded by fur and warmth as he was caught and then held tightly in a pair of arms. He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to talk, wanted to scream, but all the energy he had….was used up by the two names he had uttered. He heard gurgles and screams, the words drowning in the water of his confusion and oncoming unconsciousness. He clenched the fur around him, trembling in pain, and before a warm muzzle made itself known against his scarred hands. He let it drift over the others before he took in a shaky sigh and let the painless darkness cradle him in his hold, just for now.

Arlo growled, trying to hold back the oncoming rage as his brother's body went limp in the rabbit's arms. He wished he could hold his brother; tell him it was going to be alright. For now, he knew his presence would just have to be enough. Bunny just took shaky breaths, fighting off the rage and tears as well at the condition of his friend. How could Jack be happy to see him? After what he had said…after he had found a new and better family. He looked at Arlo, to which the wolf only returned it with a light glare before turning to pitch, whose nightmares were falling in numbers as swiftly as the snow melts under the sun. He wanted to run over and help with the fight, but leaving Jack was not an option for him now.

Pitch screamed in terror as the guardians swooped down, fists and weapons ablaze, and rage filling their very being. He crunched down his fear and snarled as he summoned more nightmares. They wouldn't defeat him. They couldn't. He ruled fear and darkness, and you could never kill fear.

"Just give up! Jack is mine!" He screamed, not realizing the consequences of his words.

Two forms suddenly blocked his vision and he stepped back a bit, when the teeth and the snarling came forward. The wolves' eyes were red and their hackles raised, their teeth white and shaking in rage as they slowly approached the master of fear.

"You hurt our son!" Freya growled, her form tensing even more as if the words had lighted a new type of rage within her.

"Your son!" Pitch laughed, backing up more and concealing the fear the was erupting within his black heart. "Jack Frost has no family you fool's! They tossed him out the first chance they could with a good excuse" he laughed, clutching his stomach as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

Bes snarled and lunged towards pitch, his jaws snapping towards the man's coat. He reveled in the cry the other gave, his instincts roaring even louder as he continued to terrorize the supposed boogeyman.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY SOON AGAIN, EVEN IF YOU LIVE THROUGH THIS!" he roared, and then howled to the sky, letting the rage and anger fill the air, showing everyone how far he would go for the young winter spirit.

North shivered at the agonizing howl as he swooped down on two more nightmares with his sword. He didn't even have to look over to feel the hurt and rage of the wolves; it was clear enough as the air was filled with heavy tension and breathtaking anger. It only seemed to fuel him more, as his swords swung faster, and with more precision that he thought he was capable of. Tooth shivered and held herself for only a second before flying through five other fearlings, her wings like blades as they destroyed the very things that were going to kill her baby. She flinched as she thought that, she would probably never have the right to think that again. That wolf…Freya…she could feel the worry and utter loss radiating through her, even as she put up a front to Pitch as she tried to exact her revenge. The wolves really did care. But so did Tooth….had she lost that right? Sandy sighed as he slashed more and more nightmares with his dream whips, looking at the sadness of his fellow guardians and the rage filling the wolf family. He felt anger fill him even more, wanting to get this over with and help jack like Bunny and Arlo were doing. If Jack would let him, he wanted to have his little brother back. Suddenly he felt a pass of extremely hot wind rush past him and shuddered at the extreme heat and looked to see only a sliver of something rushing towards the sky. Had the North wind finally come?

**UP IN THE SKY**

South shuddered in fear as North blasted into him like a rocket with a goal. He rolled for a bit before getting his bearings back and glared weakly at who had pummeled him. There hovered the north wind, his form flickering hastily between a gust of wind and his old wise form. His eyes were opaque and hard, staring at the south wind with such intensity that the other felt his form flicker as well. The heat radiating off the other made him tremble and shrink a bit. North stared at the younger rage filling him, and furthering even more as he watched black sand fall from the younger's form.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH PITCH! YOU FOOL! YOU UTTER AND INCONSIDEATE FOOL!" North wind bellowed, rushing into South again, knocking the younger over a few yards before flying into his face.

"It was…"

"DO NOT SPEAK! YOU HAVE BECOME CORRUPTED AND ARE LUCKY THAT I HAVENT DESTROYED YOU AND REPLACED YOU YET! HOW DARE YOU!"

South began to tremble, as the fear sand fell. He was scared of Pitch, but he was realizing something…was he wrong. He tried to shake that thought from his head. If he did what Pitch said he would be stronger and better than all the winds in general. He felt two things rush forward and turned around in shock as West and East appeared behind him.

East's eyes were hard and rage filled, no jokes or happiness filled her presence or her form as usual. If anything she looked hardened and hurt. West looked at South, the utter disappointment and sadness in her eyes was overwhelming. If she could cry, there would be sibs wracking her frame by now.

"NO! If I do this I'll be stronger I'll be better…I'll be –"

"A FEARLING YOU IDIOT!" screamed East, her form turning to wind and knocking into him and tussling with him for a few minutes before West pulled her sister away, eyes never looking to South.

"Pitch is using you! As he does with everyone else he makes a pact with!" North joined, hoping to get it through the others head.

"LIES! I'LL BE STRONG JUST YOU SEE! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE IT!" South screamed, and the black sand that had begun to fall from his form was now surrounding him like a tornado.

"NO SOUTH STOP!" West cried, but East pulled her back, fear in her eyes as well.

North cursed and tried to reach the younger but he was being consumed too quickly. Clenching his fist he looked to his two sisters as they shuddered in fear and cried. He watched as the black sand soon consumed South, and did what he had to do. He looked to East and she nodded, both of them flying towards the other and engulfing his screaming form into their own. They rushed around him, forming a cyclone with immense speed, and closed their eyes to his agonizing screams. Soon they slowed to a stop, and looked over only to see black sand falling to the ground…no sign of their brother or his presence left. West let out a cry of utter sadness and whistled away in a breeze, unable to look at the scene any longer. East and North bowed their heads, sad at the loss, even though they knew it had to be done. The South wind…this south wind…was their brother…and he was gone.

Down Below

Pitch cursed, his fear growing as the last of his fearlings were destroyed. The guardians were now behind the wolves, their forms just as menacing as the white teeth that were gnashing at his very being.

"This is the end Pitch…for real this time" North spoke, his voice low and threatening.

"I want to kill him," Bes growled, his eyes dead set on Pitch.

The Guardians wanted to protest but Freya stepped forward and gave her husband a look.

"You can hurt him and terrorize him all you want…but Bes…you know what has to be done…and what can't be done…"

Bes growled, but sighed as he knows his wife is right. Before he can say anything, a cry rang throughout the air. Everyone turned to see Bunny and Arlo racing to them. Jack was limp and looking dead, but that wasn't what scared him.

"Jack's melting!" Bunny cried, his arms soaking, and the puddle beneath him growing larger by the second.

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of saucers before North jumped forward.

"We need to get him to Pole, now!" he cried, racing towards his sleigh.

The wolves nodded without hesitation, and while the guardians loaded into the sleigh the family exchanged a look. The parents looked at their oldest in worry, as Arlo growled at shivering fear spirit. They sighed and Freya looked to Arlo in sympathy.

"We'll take care of Pitch Arlo…go look after Jack…"

Arlo stood there, eyes red, hackles raised, and teeth begging for blood and justice. He could kill him, right here right now. Just a quick snap of the neck and a few torn ligaments and it would be done. Jack though. He shook his head in realization and looked to where the sleigh was now ready to go. He looked to his parents and gave a hesitant nod.

"Hurt him…and make him regret everything"

His parents smiled darkly and nodded, before he ran over to the sleigh and jumped in, startling all the guardians. He smiled at this reaction before pushing the fairy aside to lay him head on his brother's stomach, wishing for him to wake. He growled at the rabbit as he tried to pet the winter spirits hair, but when he tried again he let him. He knew this anger would be hard to let go of…but he had to…for Jack.

6 Hours Later

Everyone sat in North's living room; knee's bouncing up and down, pacing, and crying. The wolf pair had walked in, blood matted in their fur and staining their teeth, scaring most of the yeti's and elves away. Only Phil had bowed to the two and led them to where everyone was awaiting Jacks condition, before returning to his post of monitoring Jack's medicine intake. Everyone was trying to cope with the fact that Jack may never be the same way again.

Bunny was painting an egg, working on its 15th coat of a different color.

Tooth was silent as she hugged herself on North's couch, eyes focused on a stain on the floor.

Sandy was pacing in front of the window, well more like hovering, as his eyes watched every single snowflake fall to the ground.

North had placed himself in a standing position, facing the door where Jack was being treated, eyes unwavering and unblinking. Just waiting for his boy to come out alive.

Freya and Bes were laid on the floor, Bes's draped over Freya's worried body. Both were hurting and worried, but had faith that Jack would pull through…he had to.

And Arlo…he stood in front of the door where Jack was in, body tense and eyes narrowed. He could hear Jack's labored breathing, the liquid being poured into him, the yeti's quieted and sorrowful whispers. It took every ounce of self control he had to prevent himself from barging in. Jack would pull through…he would, or Arlo would kill the kid himself.

After another hour, Arlo couldn't take it anymore. He blasted through the door, shocking everyone else. What shocked them into running in themselves was Arlo's cry.

"JACK!"

They all rushed in, shoving the medical Yeti's aside and their eyes widened at what lay on the bed.

"JACK!" the screams resounded throughout the Pole.

**Thank you and review! Don't shoot me yet! Keep reading! **


	10. We Have Not Only Time, But Eternity

**Again sorry for the wait but here it is! The end! EPILOUGE TIME! Please enjoy and review! UNBETA VERSION**

2 Months Later

"GET BACK HERE JACK!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU GUMBY!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU SLOWPOKES!" Jack's laughter echoed throughout the hallways.

North shook in laughter as he heard the commotion before hanging another ornament on his huge tree. Bes laid a few feet away from the other and only twitched an ear at the chaos before sighing and looking at North's work on the tree.

"North, you have a little too much red on the tree," Bes added, looking up and down the twenty five foot tree.

"Nonsense! You can never have too much red!" he bellowed, to which Bes only snuffed and laid back down.

Tooth was talking to several of her fairy's, telling them when and where to go. She stopped for a few and hovered a bit near Freya, of who was being swooned over by Baby Tooth. Now that Baby tooth had some time to admire the wolves, she loved how white and soft the others fur was. Freya only chuckled at the little fairy's antics and gave Tooth a short but reassuring nod that it was fine. Tooth just nodded, and returned to her fairies, several of whom were frazzled by her instructions.

"Has anyone seen Sandy? He hasn't been…"

An explosion sounded down the hall, and Jacks laughter ran even louder.

"GOLD DUDE SERIOUSLY!"

"SANDY! YOU WERE IN ON THIS! YOU'RE DEAD TOO!"

Jack just laughed and soon the winter spirit and the dream spirit shot into the main room and hid behind the tip of the tree. The chuckles couldn't be contained, by either the pranksters…or by the occupants of the room as Bunny and Arlo came in looking pissed…and bright pink with neon yellow splatters everywhere. Bes chortled, while North let out a full belly laugh and dropped the ornaments he was holding. Tooth tried to hold in her laughter by putting her hands over her mouth, but failed as her giggles echoed. Freya just laughed lady like, feeling no remorse for laughing at her son's plight. Jack and Sandy high fived each other behind the tree before coming out and bowing for their work well done.

"Lookin' good you two! Lookin good," jack laughed, falling back in the air as he laughed.

Sandy covered his mouth as he rolled in somersaults in the air, his joy apparent.

"GET DOWN HERE FREEZERBURN!" Arlo yelled running around the tree to try and corner jack.

Bunny just seethed before moping on the couch, finding that the chase between Arlo and Jack was quite entertaining. As Sandy came down, thinking it was safe; Bunny pulled him into a headlock and gave him a good sized noogie. Jack, in his humorous state, floated down near enough for Arlo to tackle his brother to the ground. The two wrestled, Arlo spreading his pink dye to jack, making them both look like a blob of an unfinished masterpiece. Bes and Freya smiled at their children, and the guardians looked upon the scene in soft appreciation.

When they had entered that room that day, they sobbed, smiled, and collapsed in relief as they saw Arlo nuzzling and licking an awake and alert Jack. He was bruised and broken, but he was alive and smiling. The wolf family had immediately ran to the others side, licking, nuzzling, and laughing that their boy was safe. The guardians had stayed back, upset but understanding that they had lost their right to it. Or so they thought. Arlo had glared at them the whole time, but Freya and Bes moved back, allowing them to see Jack smiling, while reaching out to them. They didn't waste this chance. They ran to him and apologies spilled out as fast as water from a hose, tears streaming and regret painted on each face. Tooth ran a hand through his hair, laying a butterfly kiss on his forehead. North had patted his uninjured leg and gave it a good comforting squeeze. Sandy hugged his neck lightly, his eyes silently asking for forgiveness. And Bunny…Bunny ruffled his hair but hugged him as well, something out of his comfort zone. They knew then that they had Jack's forgiveness…but the trust would have to be earned back.

The three winds had come by as well. East punching Jack lightly in the shoulder while laughing, and West scolding her sister and assessing his wounds. North Wind had smiled at the other, running a gentle breeze through his hair. When jack had asked about South they gave him the bad news, and North gently comforted him as Jack's tears fell in loss. But another shock came as a lighter breeze flew behind north and formed into a teen…older but looking so innocent. His eyes looked curiously at jack, and North had introduced him as the new South Wind. Jack couldn't stop the tears, knowing he had lost a friend, even if he couldn't be saved. But had smiled and welcomed the South wind. The new wind smiled in joy as asked question after question before North told him he had to go. West and East nodded, and South had only looked forlorn. He asked jack if they could play sometime, and to that jack laughed and gave an enthusiastic nod. He wasn't going to lose another friend. They flew out with a promise to visit again, and that was the day, that the spark began to come back into Jack.

Now as they looked on at the scene before them, they could see the trust slowly coming back and the joy and the missing spark slowly filling their boy again. Jack was laughing and smiling…around them. There would be times when he wouldn't visit and spend time with his wolf family, but his visits were becoming more frequent. They could also see the growing bond between Arlo and Jack, as the wolf was always at Jacks hip. Laughing, scolding, sitting on, Arlo was there with Jack.

"Is it washable?" Tooth laughed, Freya giving her son a knowing smile as well.

"Yeah in—OW ARLO NEED TO BREATH—washes out in two to three washes—ARLO I ONLY HAVE TWO LUNGS!"

Arlo snuffed but got off him, licking his hair to annoy the crap out of Jack as he tried to fix it.

"Good, good. See? Nothing to worry about?" North chortled, Bes only rolling his eyes.

Gaining the trust of the wolf family had been harder. They were still protective but the parents seemed to get that Jack needed the guardians in their lives. Within a month they had a bit of trust with each other, Arlo though was a harder story. He didn't growl or snap, due to jack's request but everyone could see the mistrust in the brother's eyes. After hard work and long bouts of patience, they had gained a bit of trust, respect slowly coming with it. Bunny and Arlo had developed a love hate relationship. Yelling at each other and calling each other names…but when Jack pulled a prank, they both teamed up to catch the winter spirit.

"Time for bed!' North laughed, as he watched Jack yawn and slightly lean into Arlo, who just made himself comfortable for his brother to rest on.

The guardians visibly sagged, since jack had refused so far to sleep at the Pole, preferring to return to the mountain with his family.

"Hey mom, dad, can I stay at the pole tonight?" Jack asked, with a small smile and a bit of excitement in his eyes.

The guardians all looked up and stood there with anticipation. Freya and Bes shared a smile and laughed.

"Why not? We were thinking the same thing. North would you mind? We do have a bit of business to handle over the next few days?" Bes asked, looking to the older Spirit.

North stood in shock before shouting yes and clapping his hands. Tooth shivered with joy while Sandy gave a thumbs up. Bunny smiled and rolled his eyes in a good nature. Freya and Bes stood, giving both boys a nuzzle, a lick, and a warning to behave before disappearing in a flurry of white powder. Jack smiled, but groaned when Arlo started nudging him to bed.

"Bed time, you heard the fat man." Arlo teased, smiling only a bit at North's booming laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine! Spoilsport" he muttered the last bit. "Night guys" he said.

Tooth nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sandy a hug around the neck, North a firm pat to both shoulders, and Bunny a side hug with a noogie. Jack hugged all of them back, lightly, before allowing Arlo to drag him to his room. He slipped into the room, -25 Celsius, and snuggled into bed. He grunted playfully as Arlo pushed him over to curl around him. He fell into a deep sleep, a smile on his face.

The Guardians stood outside, true smiles on their face; they didn't even notice the moon shining down on them, or the winds blowing around the pole, singing a familiar tune.

Everything wasn't fine; there was still a lot of work to be done. But in time, it would be fine. In time, all of them would be a family again. And maybe better than before. But until then, they still had time. All the time in the world at fact.

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed watching it. And yes there are a few holes with the new wind, but I couldn't leave the world without a south wind. I may or may not do drabbles on this. Who knows? And if anyone wants to use Arlo, Freya, or Bes or any features I gave to the winds its fine. Please just credit me and/or message me about it. 99.99% of the time ill say yes. **


End file.
